tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Windmill
Toby's Windmill, retitled Toby and the Windmill in American releases, is the tenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Toby's favourite place on the Island is the old windmill that belongs to his friend, the miller. One day however, Toby is on his way to collect some flour, but gets so distracted by the sight of the sails going round, he accidentally damages the flour sacks in the trucks. This makes the miller very upset, as this might put him out of a job. Toby goes home to his shed sad about the trouble he had caused. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and the windmill gets struck by lightning, setting is ablaze. The following morning, Toby carefully puffs along seeing the damage the storm caused - including the old windmill. The miller is now out of a job, as he can't afford any timber. Wishing to make up for his carelessness, Toby tries his best to help. Luckily, Toby discovers a fallen tree which Harvey and Terence are trying to clear away from the tracks. Toby tells the Fat Controller that the fallen tree will provide the timber required to mend the miller's windmill. The Fat Controller and the miller agree to Toby's idea and, several days later, the old windmill is restored to full working order. The miller is very grateful and now calls the windmill "Toby's Windmill". Characters * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Dusty Miller (not named) * Harvey (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Rheneas (stock footage cameo) * Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * Lorry 2 (faceless; cameo) * Percy (main role replaced with Toby) Locations * Arlesdale End * Toby's Windmill * Castle Loch * The Watermill * Hawin Croka (stock footage) * Skarloey (stock footage) * The Seaside Village (stock footage) Trivia * Stock footage from Trucks!, Special Attraction, and The Fogman is used, as is a deleted scene from Time for Trouble. * The faceless lorry that delivers flour from the newly restored windmill is the model of Lorry 2. It's registration plate "LOR 2" is seen on his number plate. * This episode is Toby's only speaking role in the seventh season. * A preserved storyboard drawn by Robert Gauld-Galliers suggests Percy was originally meant to be the main character in this episode. Goofs * Because stock footage is used, Peter Sam is wearing his old funnel. * A brakevan should have been added to Toby's train. * The faceless Horrid Lorry has Bulgy's horn sound. * Either Rheneas or Peter Sam has Skarloey's whistle sound. In Other Languages Merchandise * Mega Bloks * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster Gallery File:TobyandtheWindmillUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card File:Toby.jpg File:SpecialAttraction14.png|Stock footage File:TimeforTrouble51.JPG|Stock footage File:TheFogman60.png|Stock footage File:Trucks!48.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sWindmill1.png|George and Trevor File:Toby'sWindmill2.png|Harvey File:Toby'sWindmill3.png File:Toby'sWindmill4.png|The windmill is struck by lightning File:Toby'sWindmill5.png|Toby and Henrietta at Castle Loch File:Toby'sWindmill6.png File:Toby'sWindmill8.png File:Toby'sWindmill10.png File:Toby'sWindmill11.png File:Toby'sWindmill12.png File:Toby'sWindmill13.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.png File:Toby'sWindmill15.png File:Toby'sWindmill16.png File:Toby'sWindmill17.png File:Toby'sWindmill18.png File:Toby'sWindmill19.png File:Toby'sWindmill20.png File:Toby'sWindmill21.png File:Toby'sWindmill22.png File:Toby'sWindmill23.png File:Toby'sWindmill24.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill25.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill26.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill27.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill28.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill29.PNG|Deleted scene File:Toby'sWindmill30.jpg|Deleted scene File:Toby'sWindmill31.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Toby'sWindmill32.png File:Toby'sWindmill33.png File:Toby'sWindmill34.png File:Toby'sWindmill35.png File:Toby'sWindmill36.png File:Toby'sWindmill38.png File:Toby'sWindmill39.png File:Toby'sWindmill40.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill41.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill42.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill43.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill44.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill45.jpg File:Toby'sWindmill46.png File:Toby'sWindmill47.png File:Toby'sWindmill48.png File:Toby'sWindmill49.png File:Toby'sWindmill50.png File:Toby'sWindmill51.png File:Toby'sWindmill52.png File:Toby'sWindmill53.png File:Toby'sWindmill54.png File:Toby'sWindmill55.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenToby'sWindmillPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Story Pack File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksToby'sWindmill.jpg|Mega Bloks Episode File:Toby's Windmill - British Narration|UK narration File:Toby and the Windmill - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video